For a new capacitive load contactor, there are six resistance wires needing to be connected to the contactor, and a contactor of a small size further needs to be connected to a thicker cable; therefore, a junction box is usually needed to be connected with the contactor.
FIGS. 1-3 are schematic structural diagrams of a combination of a junction box 10 and a contactor 20 in the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a resistance wire 30 lies over the junction box 10, which neither is advantageous for fastening and installing the junction box 10, nor facilitates the connection and installation of a cable 40.